Please
by mcangel1976
Summary: Kyoya was an idiot and let Haruhi go. Now he wants her back. He will do whatever it takes, including traveling all over the world, to do so. The rest of the hosts are there to help in whatever capacity they can. No matter what, they have to get the couple back together. Kyoya's future hangs in the balance and if they fail...
1. Omiai

**Disclaimer… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, but that doesn't stop me from enjoying them and using the in my stories. Maybe one day the world will somehow lose its mind and the rights will be turned over to me, but until then… there is fanfiction.**

**A/N: To my readers that have been with me a while… this has been a long time coming. I haven't written a Kyoya/Haruhi story in a while. Yes, Drink A Beer made mention of their relationship, but that was not a true Kyoya/Haruhi story. I have a lot of ideas for this pairing, but for some reason never got them on paper, that changes today. I hope all my readers, newer and those that have been with me long term enjoy the new story. I really don't know what all will happen, so we will see together. I had a dream and the beginning of it is from that, everything else we'll see when it happens. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Omiai

Kyoya sat there across the table and stared at the woman sitting on the other side. Her father was sitting next to her, some big wig at a drug manufacturer in England that his father wanted to do business with. Of course a marriage between the two families would set the contract in stone and make the deal firmer than any handshake ever could, however, as he sat there listening to the father and daughter drone on and on, Kyoya couldn't stop his mind from wandering. This girl's eyes were too dull and not the right shade of brown. The brown should have golden flecks hidden in their depths and in the right light, maybe show a flicker of green and topaz. The hair was wrong as well. Although a decent shade of brown, it wasn't quite right. It was too long, too straight, and too plain. It should have had some bounce to it, cut in a pixie do and never go beyond a short bob for when she was determined to grow it out. Even though straight, it shouldn't just hang there flat as if it were dead. Where was the body, the gentle wave that came out when it was humid or damp? Where were the varying shades of brown that combined together to give it that unique shining individual quality?

The day before, Kyoya had been called to his father's study and sat down. He was told that he would be going to an omiai and told that he would follow through with it; and then Yoshio Ootori informed his son that he had done Kyoya a favor by selecting someone that looked like Haruhi. Now as the youngest son sat there sipping his tea, he had to wonder why his father thought this cheap imitation could come close to replacing someone like Haruhi? How did Yoshio even begin to believe this girl looked like Haruhi? It just wasn't possible. This girl had nowhere near the class the female host did. The girl sitting across from him was supposed to be a peer and an elite? She looked more like a cow grazing in a field; eating with her mouth open and talking with food in her pie hole. Haruhi may not be from the same social class, but at least she had manners, etiquette, and decorum; this girl was nothing more than an imposter.

Almost at his limit, he could not bring himself to enjoy the food placed before him. Each time Kyoya went to nibble something, the girl would speak or chew or do something, and his stomach would turn. Did he dare subject himself to a lifetime of this? That would be a life sentence. If he felt sick just sitting in her presence, how did he plan to marry this… this… this pretender? He dare say, his father asked too much of him this time. So many times he wanted his father's recognition, to move forward, to become the heir, and in the past he was willing to do almost anything to attain that dream, but he didn't think he could do it this. This was impossible. At the mere thought of "till death do us part", he was ready to grab his katana and stab himself. A bit melodramatic… yes. Too over the top? Probably. However, he was sure if any of the others saw the swine placed before him, they would think the same thing!

Supposedly this girl was known for her beauty in the aristocratic circles of England. Kyoya wanted to know if they were blind. The hair was limp and dull, the eyes were too big for her face, the skin was too tanned, her waist too thin, and her bosom too endowed. Maybe some would find her pretty, but he just found her sallow and lacking. How much longer did he have to endure?

Covertly checking his watch, the Shadow King of Ouran started to count down until he could politely leave. Per his estimates and good manners instilled in him at a young age and reinforced during his days inn the Host Club, he only needed to remain there for another thirty minutes. A half an hour until sweet freedom claimed his life once again. His father may say he had to go through with this farce, but Kyoya would not do it, could not do it! He would have a better chance at becoming he King of England than to spend a lifetime with this girl.

While all of these thoughts were running through Kyoya's head inwardly, as expected of an Ootori and the "cool host", outwardly his smile was polite and he seemed to be listening to everything his guests said. They would never suspect that his internal feelings did not match his outward appearance. They wouldn't know, but Haruhi would. Haruhi always knew him best. She could always read him when no one else, except maybe Tamaki, could. Haruhi… Haruhi… she was the one that should be sitting on the other side of the table with her father, Ranka; not this ill-mannered poser. His heart, his pride, his longing, his joy, and his dreams all resided with Haruhi… and they always would. So why was he sitting there with these poor substitutes instead of with Haruhi? He was stupid.

Time after time, the hosts tried to push her together with Tamaki, and time after time they failed. Tamaki loved her, but she didn't love him. Eventually, everyone realized that and she and Tamaki became great friends; better than they had been before. It was his second year in university and Haruhi's first that the hosts had found a new target and pushed Kyoya and Haruhi together. This time their plan had worked. That was almost three years ago. Six months ago, he had broken up with her because she was going to finish her Bachelor's study in the United States at Stanford University. Haruhi had been set to reject the notion of leaving everyone, but Kyoya had urged Haruhi to accept and she eventually did under his insistence and pressure. However when the time came to say goodbye, he didn't feel it was right to hold onto her and severed their ties. He said that he didn't want to hold her back from experiencing everything she could. In the past six months, he has only heard from her once. The others have talked to her, but not him. She doesn't call him anymore, and he can't blame her. According to her, he broke her heart; and according to his own heart he had broken more than just hers.

No other title could be bestowed upon him other than idiot. No longer the Shadow King, Kyoya was now dubbed the Idiot King by his friends behind his back. They thought he didn't know, but he always knows. He always finds out, and he had to agree with them, but alas it was too late. From what he heard from the twins, Haruhi was enjoying her college life and might have met someone new. The details were sketchy at best, but the fact is, he had forced this upon both of them, and now it was him who had to pay the price; however, this was too much to bear! His father had accepted him and Haruhi, even if she wasn't ideal in Yoshio's eyes, she was good enough; and Kyoya threw it all away. If he was not going to marry Haruhi, then his father would arrange a marriage, and thus he sat at his omiai meeting the girl his father had chosen for him.

As he sat there, he pondered what Haruhi was doing at that very moment. Did she still think of him? Did she miss him? Did she want him back? And this thought made him pause, panic rushing through him. Did he want her back? Yes! Did he still love her? Yes! Did he have a chance to make it up to her? Probably not, but couldn't he at least try before he was shackled to the cow across from him forever? He had to do something because Kyoya Ootori was not about to live in hell for the remainder of his (and he was sure about the length if he married this stranger) short life.

At the exact moment thirty minutes had passed, Kyoya turned on his best host smile and said, "I do apologize, but I must take care of some other business. I enjoyed our meeting today and cannot wait to see you again. Thank you for honoring me with your presence." Farewells exchanged, he got up and walked out of the private room they were occupying and strode out of the restaurant with a new determination. Pulling out his phone the moment he stepped into his car, he instructed his bodyguard, "Tachibana, I'm going to California. Do not inform my father just yet. We will fly commercial."

"Very good sir," the bodyguard smiled and noticed the other two guards grinning as well. Under his breath he mumbled, "It's about time."

Close enough to hear Tachibana, Hotta, who was driving the car, gave a small nod in agreement. It indeed was about time their employer realized his mistake and tried to fix it.

**A/N2: For those that do not know (though you probably guessed from the chapter) an omiai is a marriage meeting where a couple will meet to see if a marriage can be worked out or where the two people in an arranged marriage will meet for the first time. Basically a match making meeting. **


	2. Still Hurting

**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! If you have served or have loved ones who have… thank you. **

**A/N: Ok, I will make this promise to you now… I won't go a year without writing Kyoya/Haruhi again. I can't believe I stayed away from it as long as I have. Also, if you haven't seen it, I wrote a second chapter/epilogue for Drink A Beer. You will see more of the Kyoya/Haruhi relationship in that one along with the other hosts. For this story… I was a little surprised at the response I got and was beyond happy. Ergo the promise. I'm not sure what all will happen or how long the story will be, but you can bet there will probably be drama, antics, crazy adventures, and a few twists and turns (how can I not?). Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 2 – Still Hurting

"Haru… Haru… Haruhi… HARUHI!" A loud shrill voice rang out in an attempt to get another person's attention.

Snapping out of her dreamlike state, the brunette in question almost fell out of her chair as she came back to a conscious state. She gripped the desk and grabbed the pencil that had started to roll before it could fall, frowning as she turned her head to catch the seemingly innocent and giggling face of her friend, "What do you want Ruth? Class is…"

"Over," Ruth stated simply before she could no longer control her merriment. She couldn't help but laugh at seeing her friend's current state.

"Ov…?" Haruhi looked around her and sure enough the room was empty and the class had ended. How long had everything ended? How long had she been sitting there this time? This wasn't the first time Ruth had busted her sitting in an empty classroom staring off into space. "What time is it?" She sighed as she gathered her books and supplies. Thankfully she didn't have another class after this.

Ruth shook her head and snickered, "Don't worry, class only ended about five minutes ago. So it's better than the 30 you sat daydreaming last week."

Blushing slightly, Haruhi did not remark and finished throwing her items into her backpack. She had been thinking about **him** again. It was an affliction she couldn't help. She still loved Kyoya Ootori and it appeared time away from each other and moving to a new country had not cured her of the disease. He was the one that broke up with her right after he convinced her to accept the offer to study abroad. Why had he done that? He claimed she should go because it would help her future… their future. What future? Now that they were apart, there was no future together, and that's what hurt the most. She wanted a future with him, and only him. In another month, they would have been celebrating their three year anniversary, but no more. Now it was just another day on the calendar. Now it meant nothing but heartache and despair. Okay, so that was a bit melodramatic, but when would the hurting stop? When would she heal? It was amazing how adept she had become at hiding the pain she felt. No one around her seemed to know she was suffering, and on the rare moments it slipped through, her friends were nice enough not to say anything, to keep their questions to themselves.

"Hey Haru!" Ruth attempted to get her friend's attention. Six months ago, Haruhi had come to study at Stanford and became her roommate. They were hesitant around each other at first, but soon a friendship developed and were now close friends, and as a friend, she could tell that Haruhi was hiding something. She was hurting and Ruth knew the root of the problem lay in Japan. What had happened? It was the one subject that was taboo and that she was never allowed to ask the brunette about. The only thing Ruth knew was that Haruhi was single, had some really close friends that were all guys, and she stares at a group picture of her and the guys for hours on end. Maybe the cause of the problem is one of the people in the picture? Ruth didn't know, but she wished she could help her friend.

Haruhi scowled at her roommate and found twinkling blue eyes staring back at her, "I told you not to call me that." It was funny, she never had a problem with Hunny calling her that, but Ruth… she didn't like it. Maybe because the simple nickname reminded her of someone she rather not think about. Once a week she allowed herself to wallow when she talked to all of her friends, but everyday… it would be too much.

"Yah, yah Haruhi," Ruth stretched out the name like it had its own zip code as she flung her long flaming red hair over her shoulder and giggled.

Was it all redheads that acted like this or just the ones the brunette found herself associating with? It was a question that plagued the former female host everyday she was around Ruth. On more than one occasion per day, her roommate reminded her of two other redheads Haruhi was very well acquainted with. Another pang. Trying to quell it, Haruhi suggested, "Let's go grab some lunch. I'm hungry." She really wasn't, but she had to eat something since she had not eaten since lunch the day before. She just wasn't hungry. Knowing Ruth would follow, she walked out of the room and started down the hall that would take her towards the exit.

An idea formed in the redhead's mind and she grabbed Haruhi's arm just as they left the building and were bathed in the harsh glare of sunlight, "Hey, let's go to the Sigma Nu party tonight!" It may help to get Haruhi out of her funk and Ruth personally knew that there were a few guys interested in her friend who would be at the party.

"Tonight?"

"What? It's a Friday night, you don't have class tomorrow, and all your all important phone calls happen on Sunday!" After she said the last part, Ruth wished she would have kept that part to herself.

"I don't know."

"Come on! It'll be fun and you could use a break. You have been working your ass off, so now you need to experience the other side of school life. Besides next week you have that trip and will be gone for a week. So this is the day to live it up!"

The other side of school life… That was one of the things Kyoya had wanted her to experience, and one of the reasons he gave for breaking up with her. The pang slashed through her heart again. She needed to forget, she needed to move on, and even if it was only for one night, she would do it, "Fine, let's go to the party." She didn't want to go, but she also didn't to think about **him** the entire night. Tonight she would forget.

**_Back in Japan…_**

"Is everyone here?" Tamaki inquired as he looked at his computer screen.

"What's going on Tono?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned their leader at the same time.

Hunny, like the others, had gotten a mysterious text from Tamaki instructing them all to get on Skype so that they could have a conference call… and just like in the past, everyone immediately jumped on, but he noticed someone was missing, "Where's Kyo-Chan?"

"He won't be on today," the blond announced.

"EH? Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Does Kyoya-senpai know you're having a meeting behind his back?" Hikaru inquired.

Nodding, Hunny added, "You know how Kyo-Chan is about you planning things without him Tama-Chan."

"They're right," Mori agreed.

It felt as if everyone was against him, but he had to stand firm. Banging his desk, Tamaki declared (it came out a bit whiney though), "Kyoya is finally doing it!"

"Doing what?" Everyone asked.

"Wait, didn't Kyo-Chan have an omiai today? Is he actually getting married? What about Haru-Chan? She still loves him and I thought he loved her!" Hunny panicked.

"Mitsukuni, calm down and let Tamaki explain," Mori told his charge.

Everyone stared pointedly at Tamaki's face on their screens and asked, "Well?"

Clearing his throat, Tamaki began, "Yes, thank you Mori-senpai. Now, as I was saying…"

Hikaru interrupted, "Get on with it boss!"

"Yah, the rate you're going we'll be here until New Years," Kaoru added.

Together they said, "Of 2020!"

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU TWO DOPPELGANGERS…!" The three continued to yell at each other and hurl insults. This was just a normal conversation/planning session with the Host Club.

Sighing, Hunny picked up his phone and called Mori while placing his computer on mute, "Takashi, let's conference Kyo-Chan. I don't think those three will be done anytime soon.

"Yah, I agree," Mori stated and waited for the other man to be added to the call.

Sitting at his gate, Kyoya heard his phone ring and noticed Hunny was calling him, "Yes Hunny-senpai, how may I help you?"

"Kyo-Chan, Takashi is on the phone with me. Are you getting married?" Hunny immediately queried. If it was true, he would do his best to stop the wedding.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and had a strong feeling Tamaki was behind this phone call, "No, at least not right now."

"What about the omiai? What about Haru-Chan?"

A small smile appeared on Kyoya's face, "I'm on my way to get her back. I'm at the airport now."

"WHAT?" Hunny screamed.

Mori grinned and said, "Good luck. She misses you."

"Thank you Mori-senpai," Kyoya politely said.

"It won't be easy," Hunny announced.

"I know. I messed up, but I sat there today and realized that I can't be with anyone else. No one else could ever compare to her," the bespectacled man stated.

Mori and Hunny smiled. This was the Kyoya they knew and respected. They never agreed with the breakup and Kyoya never acted like himself after, but now… now this sounded like the real Shadow King; it was all in his tone of voice.

"Do your best. We're rooting for you!" Hunny announced and then said, "We got to go. It looks like Tama-Chan and the twins are done arguing." He disconnected the line and took his computer off mute. It appeared as if things were about to go back to the way they should be.

"Mommy is at the airport and is going to get daughter back! So we are going to go and support him. Remember Haruhi is mad at mommy, so we need to help him as much as possible. My family's private plane will take us to California. Be ready to go in two hours! Since we are not flying commercial, we should land before him, especially since his flight doesn't take off for another three hours. Remember, no one is to speak of this to Haruhi!" Tamaki informed them all.

"Wait! You want us to just drop everything?" The twins asked, although they didn't have a problem doing just that, they actually just wanted to give Tamaki a hard time.

"Yes, of course," Tamaki stated.

Hunny sent his cousin a text, "We have to keep them out of trouble."

Mori responded, "We do."

It appeared that the Host Club was about to head to California in order to bring happiness into the lives of two of their friends. As hosts it was there duty to make sure every girl who had ever entered their doors was happy. Haruhi had long ago entered through those doors, and now she was hurting and in pain… no longer joyful. They would do everything in their power to make sure the sparkle was put back in her eyes. It was their duty and mission to succeed!


	3. Remember

**A/N: The fact that the whole Host Club is just going to show up could either be really good or really scary. Tmwillson3, you requested to see how they got together to begin with and I am going to add it to this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys!**

Chapter 3 – Remember

_"__Hey, that's private!" Haruhi grabbed the journal out of her friends' hands. The Hitachiin twins had come by for a surprise visit and her father had let them wait inside the apartment even though he had to leave; and apparently in the minds of two redheads, it gave them permission to snoop through her personal and private things. And what did they find? Her journal._

_Hikaru and Kaoru had been stuck on the same sentence for about five minutes. Staring at it and wondering if they were seeing things. Was this some sort of bad joke? This had to be a plant, a fake, a lie, something to throw them off the scent of their friend's real journal. Right? They couldn't believe… didn't want to believe… it really was impossible to believe…_

_Tilting his head in confusion, Hikaru asked, "Hey Haruhi, are you writing some sort of story or fanfiction or something?" Although that seemed highly unlikely because this was Haruhi they were talking about. She wasn't exactly the most creative person they knew. _

_"__Yah, this isn't real, is it?" Kaoru's chuckle sounded phonier than the journal they had been reading. _

_Haruhi quirked an eyebrow, "What are you two babbling about?" Laying the book on her desk, she whipped around with wide eyes that seemed to communicate how fearful she was about what they may or may not have learned. "How far did you read?" She demanded to know. _

_Holding their arms in front of them and waving their hands wildly, they announced, "Nothing. We didn't read anything." They paused and glanced sideways at each other before giving her a sheepish expression, "Umm, do you really love Kyoya-senpai?"_

_Kaoru quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with having feelings for the Shadow King, but…" He looked to his elder brother for help._

_Cheeks on fire, Hikaru scratched the back of his head, "No, nothing at all, but… well… It's just that it's Kyoya-senpai. This is a joke, right?"_

_Her head bowed in what some might believe in despair or utter humiliation, she muttered, "Don't tell anyone. He doesn't know and I would rather keep it that way." The hope she held that they had not seen her deepest, darkest secret lay dashed to threads. _

_"__Why?" The twins asked simultaneously. _

_Her head snapped up and she gazed at them incredulously, like they had grown two heads (or two more to be exact), "Because to him I am just a commoner who is better than most other commoners. I am a friend, but not someone he could love back. Besides, I'm sure it's just a crush and will eventually go away, and then no one needs to be humiliated, feel awkward, or hurt by this knowledge. So I am asking you to forget what you read in my journal." Eyes narrowing, she chastised them, "Besides, you shouldn't even be in my room. Why are you snooping around? Get out! I swear you are as bad as Tamaki-senpai!" She shooed them out of her room and slammed the door behind her, and then she boxed their ears. _

_After they had left, they called their friends together, minus Haruhi and Kyoya, and told everyone what about the information they had gleaned during their visit to their toy's apartment. Tamaki immediately decided they needed to get their, as he stated, "love sick friends" together, and everyone else had agreed. Surprisingly, it had not taken much effort to accomplish their task. The twins explained the situation to Ranka, who was delighted that it was Kyoya and not Tamaki, and he allowed them free access to his daughter's room. Once the journal had been retrieved, they sent it to Kyoya for him to read, and it wasn't long before the Shadow King decided to confront Haruhi. When she saw the journal, her journal, in Kyoya's hands, she fumed guessing exactly what had happened. The hosts had been watching the whole thing play out and just as Haruhi was about to take off after her identical friends, Kyoya grabbed her hand and pressed, "I know this is your handwriting, so I'm asking you, are these your real feelings?"_

_She didn't want to answer and refused to look him in the eye, but Haruhi could feel his grip tighten and not answering was not a viable option in Kyoya's eyes. Staring at where his hand held her arm, she stated, "I have no idea what you're talking about senpai."_

_He knew this is how she would react and opened the book, "Are these your feelings? Your words?"_

_"__Look Kyoya-senpai…"_

_"__Yes or no Haruhi?"_

_"__What does it matter? Now, let me go," she grumbled as she tried to free her arm._

_Instead of letting her go, he pulled her towards him, "I'm asking if this is how you really feel about me because if it is… then I could possibly feel the same."_

_Her eyes shot up and she locked her gaze with his. Surprise, shock, and hope were all reflected in her eyes, and she found his eyes mirrored hers. Throwing caution to the wind, she whispered, "That is my journal and it is real." It was the closest she would come to a confession that day._

_Leaning down, Kyoya brushed his lips against hers and spoke softly, "My journal says the same about you." _

_The moment they had kissed, their friends came out of their not so secretive hiding spots and congratulated their friends. For so long, the group had been trying to get the king and princess together, but they had been aiming for the wrong king, they should have been focused on the Shadow King…_

Eyes flashed open and she gasped before slamming her eyes shut once again. Her head felt like someone was taking a jackhammer too it, her whole body ached, and the sun was too bright to be considered healthy. That dream… it had been so real and made her once again long to return to the days before she had learned about the study abroad program. Why couldn't she move on? By now Kyoya probably moved on. Haruhi had heard about the omiai, and if his father was behind it, there was no way her ex would decline the marriage offer. He was no longer hers… correction, he hadn't been for quite some time.

Slowly peeling her eyes opened, Haruhi surveyed the room, which was not hers and realized there was an arm around her waist… wait a second, her naked waist. Where were her clothes? She took stock of her situation. She still wore her bra and panties, however nothing else currently clothed her person. Groaning silently, she tried to extract herself from the bed, but the arm pulled her more tightly against him. Her jaw dropped open. What exactly was she feeling behind her? No, it couldn't be. She turned her head and noticed a stranger holding her closely and since it was a guy… yah, it was probably exactly what she feared. She needed to get out of there and get her bearings! Did they? Did she? What had happened last night? The only memories that came to her were from an hour into the party and before… nothing else. It was all blank. Did that mean…?

Redoubling her efforts, Haruhi felt like she was in a pickle and could not get out of it. She told herself to calm down and think clearly. If this was one of Tamaki's glomps, how would she handle it in order to away from him? An idea struck her and she pinched the arm holding her hostage with all her might, digging her finger nails into the flesh, and a moment later she was free.

Haruhi fell to the floor and scrambled as far away from the bed as possible, away from the man in the bed. Breathing heavily from her efforts, she couldn't see what he was wearing or not wearing under the covers, but his upper half was naked and that did not make her feel any better about the situation she found herself in. The stranger was rubbing his arm and appeared as if he was on the verge of waking up, and deciding she didn't want to be there when he did, she grabbed her clothes, threw them on, not caring if the shirt was backwards and inside out, and then ran away.

There had been so many stories of things happening to college girls at parties, and Haruhi had thought she had been smart, thought she had made sure nothing could or would happen to her, and thought when the morning came, she would find herself alone in bed… her bed. Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around herself and made her way back to her dorm. It was altogether a possibility that nothing had happened, but then why had she just been in her underwear. This was what Kyoya wanted her to experience without being tied down? He could have kept it to himself!

As she walked across campus, she tried to conjure the memories of the night before. She and Ruth had arrived at the party about 10:00pm, which was already in full swing. Someone had tried to offer them some drinks, but they had refused and decided to get their own. Since she wasn't much of a drinker, Haruhi had decided to stick with soda, and then Ruth had come up to her and given her another Coke, which her roommate had called a super Coke. Rolling her eyes, Haruhi downed it in one shot like Ruth had dared her… and then she had another, and another, and… uh oh. She had gotten plastered last night from rum and Coke; and it hadn't taken much since Haruhi had such a low tolerance. It was a high probability that nothing had been slipped to her and she had just gotten drunk, no longer caring about what happened because she had wanted to forget about a bespectacled raven haired man. This was not good.

Then again, if something had happened to her, shouldn't she feel… well sore down there since she had never had sex before? She and Kyoya had been waiting for the right moment that never seemed to make an appearance. Haruhi honestly didn't know and couldn't remember anything. It was times like these that she had a decision to make, she could either chalk the whole night up to college fun/letting lose and move on, or she could completely freak out and let this control at least part of her brain. Of course there was option three, forget it ever happened. The first and third seemed like the best options, and since she really couldn't remember the night before, she was already half way to number three.

Approaching her dorm, she decided last night did not matter. It isn't like she is attached to anyone. Yes, she might be emotionally, but in reality, Kyoya is nothing more than a distant memory… a distant memory that seemed very real and sitting in the common area of the building with five other guys that seemed awfully familiar. Groaning, she held her head, "I must have alcohol poisoning. I need a shower and sleep and then the hallucinations will stop." She made to move past them, but was stopped by a very tall man. Pushing on him, she glared, "Pretend Mori-senpai, will you get out of my way?"

"Pretend?" Hikaru and Kaoru muttered confused.

Haruhi spun around to confront them and realized she never should have done that, "Oh kami!" The room was spinning, her stomach was lurching, and she felt like she wanted to pass out.

Mori caught her before she could hit the floor, and after she threw up on his shoes, he noticed her body was now limp and her eyes were closed. This was not good and he called, "Kyoya."

Seeing the woman he had longed to see in the condition she was currently in tore at Kyoya's heart, but right now he had to see to her health, "Let's get her in the car and get her to the hospital." This is not what he had expected when he had decided to come and talk to her. Then again, the moment he stepped off the plane, he had not been expecting to see his friends waiting for him outside of customs. With her head lying in his lap, he brushed her hair out of his face and said, "Don't worry Haruhi. I'm going to make sure you are taken care of. I can't lose you again."

On the journey to the hospital, no one else said anything. They just watched on as the Shadow King whispered softly to his princess, and they all prayed Haruhi would be alright.


	4. Pretending

**A/N: A/N: Ok, first of all I needed to let you know that starting after this chapter, I will be updating very sporadically for the remainder of the month. I will be travelling to see my older sis in Virginia and then I have family coming in to see me the day after I get back. I will write and update as much as possible (not going on hiatus like I did in February), but I will not be updating regularly like I usually do. Sorry about that. Also, if you noticed a change in my profile pic and the fact that Usa-Chan is missing, well this month is Myasthenia Gravis awareness month. It is a rare neuro-muscular disease and is represented by a teal ribbon.**

**Ok, so it seems as if I have been writing a lot of fluff this week for almost all of my stories, not that I mind writing fluff because I do love writing fluffiness, so somehow I managed to put in a tad bit in this chapter too. I am not done giving you Haruhi and Kyoya's background, so expect more of that in the future. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 4 – Pretending

Haruhi's head throbbed and it felt as if someone was driving an iron stake through it with a sledgehammer. She did not want to open her eyes, but the soft whispered sounds of someone, no more than one person, in her room was annoying her and she needed to tell them to shut up in order to rescue her precious head and sanity. Lifting one eye lid ever so slightly, she closed it immediately. It was dark, but still too bright for her. Instead of seeing who would dare trespass into the sanctuary of her room, and at this point she didn't care if her wonderful roommate invited this other person, she decided to yell at them, but the moment she opened her mouth, she wanted to vomit. This wasn't good.

Kyoya noticed the patient starting to rouse and could see her struggling to function. His eyes cut to the others in the room in a silent directive to shut up and stop talking. It took a couple of minutes, but eventually silence filled the room. Walking over to the bed, he started to run his fingers through her hair, "Haruhi?" He had only momentarily left her in order to stretch.

Was she dying? Haruhi believed that was the only reason she was hearing Kyoya's voice at that moment in time, but if she was, why did she hurt so much and why did she feel so sick. She really needed to throw up. "Bowl," she moaned quietly in pain. Thankfully whoever was by her bed, and at this point she thought it was Ruth, grabbed something so that she could get sick, and then nothing came out. Her stomach was spasming, but nothing was coming out. Leaning back, she groaned and tried to curl herself into a ball.

"Is she going to be alright Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"The doctor said it was only mild alcohol poisoning. She should be fine," Kyoya stated from the patient's bedside, where he had been camping for most of the day since they had brought her in. When she had walked into the dorm building, he had not been expecting to see a staggering brunette who was drunk, still smelled of alcohol, and whose clothes were askew. He could have been over reacting in bringing her to the hospital, but when it came to his precious Haruhi, he had not wanted to take the chance. It turns out it was mild alcohol poisoning and she still had enough alcohol in her system to be over the legal limit, but she would be fine and she was alive. They were giving her IV fluids and monitoring her, but she should be out of the hospital the next morning. Where had she walked from? What happened to her? He had no answers, and he had to wait to get answers from her… and he was not the most adept at being patient in situations like this. Still, he had no other choice at the moment.

"We just don't get it. This isn't like her," Hikaru stated plainly.

Kaoru nodded in agreement, "Yah. She hates drinking, is a lightweight, and would never get drunk. Where was she last night that she was coming in this morning with her t-shirt on backwards and inside out?"

It was like a light bulb suddenly went off in Tamaki's head and he gasped, unfortunately he squealed at the same time and the sound was loud and unpleasant. Everyone could see he was trying to fight for control, but the blond was never really one to be able to hold anything inside and it finally burst forth, "What do you mean? Are you trying to say my daughter did something with someone she shouldn't have?"

A pillow was thrown across the room and hit the desired target. "Shut up Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi snapped, her eyes still closed. She fell back on her bed and held her head. Then it dawned on her what she had said… Tamaki? No, it couldn't be. She vaguely remembered dreaming of the Host Club waiting for her at her dorm and trying to pushing Mori out of the way, but that was all a dream… wasn't it? She needed to know for sure. Slowly opening her eyes, she carefully moved them up and found Kyoya sitting next to her. Twisting her head to survey the room, she found her other friends staring at her expectantly; although she wasn't sure what exactly they were expecting from her. She grabbed her other pillow and put it over her head in an attempt to shut out the world, "Please tell me I'm still dreaming."

"Sorry," Kaoru said.

"But we can't do that," Hikaru added.

They looked at each other and then the lump in the bed, "We are very much real."

"Then kill me now," the brunette mumbled.

"Why would you request us to do that? Are you depressed? Is that why you went out drinking? Do you really want to…?" Tamaki cried out and was soon lying on the floor in a heap with Mori standing over him.

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya spoke to the taller man, "Thank you Mori-senpai. I think if he kept going, I would have felt like shooting him to put us all out of our misery."

"He was losing control," Mori said plainly and then returned to his seat.

She wanted to know what her friends and her ex were doing there, she wanted to know what the incessant beeping she kept hearing was, and she wanted to know why she was not in her own room, having realized this was not her dorm when she surveyed the room. So many questions and yet she was too tired and in too much pain to ask any of them.

Lifting his hand to place on her head, Kyoya stopped midway and placed it back at his side. The doctor had just entered the room and needed to check on his patient asking everyone to leave. Everything within the Shadow King told him to stay at Haruhi's side, but he couldn't. He no longer had that right, and at the moment he was grateful for the fact that this hospital did not have set visiting hours, allowing him to stay the night if he wanted to… and he definitely planned on staying. Just like he was positive the others did as well, and honestly it was probably better they not leave him alone with her because Haruhi may not approve. Was he scared? For one of the first times in his life he was terrified. Terrified she would not listen to him, terrified she had found someone else, terrified that he had lost her forever, and terrified that she hated him.

The moment the doctor walked out of the room, Kyoya stopped him and asked, "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. I gave her something for the pain and nausea. It will probably knock her out for the rest of the night, but I don't see why she can't go home tomorrow," the physician responded. Eyeing the tallest man in the group with an odd expression seeing as he was carrying a passed out blond, and then his eyes roamed to the three men in suits standing close by.

The former vice president waved off the unusual sight and muttered, "Tamaki was tired and we didn't want to wake him for your exam. Thank you for your help with Haruhi." He completely ignored the fact the doctor was staring at the three-man security team. Opening the door to the room, he entered with the others in tow. Admittedly part of him wished they would leave so that he could be alone with her, and yet part of him was grateful for their support and presence, and knew his chances of conversing with Haruhi were greater with them there. It was a mutually beneficial relationship once again (always really had been because he would be nothing without them, not that he would tell them that since he believed he would take that secret to his grave); and maybe he wasn't so upset about the fact Tamaki had gathered the others and rushed to California before him. When he had gotten off of the plane, the last thing Kyoya expected to see were five guys that looked exactly like his closest friends waiting for him, and Tamaki's behavior made him look more like an excitable child than a gentleman.

**_Flashback…_**

_Stepping off of the plane, Kyoya quickly strode up the long hallway that would take him to the terminal. He was ready to get out of the airport and continue the journey that would bring him back to Haruhi. "Haruhi", that one name invoked a multitude of feelings within his very being: happy, loss, love, sadness, anger at himself, etc. She had been the best thing to ever happen to him and he had carelessly thrown her away. He wanted her to experience everything that she could during her time abroad and believed still being tied to him would hold her back, but in reality there was another reason: fear that she would find a reason to stay in California. She was a bright woman with a good head on her shoulders, and he knew she would make a brilliant lawyer when she finally finished her studies. He didn't want her to feel obligated to return, to hold back, and he was afraid that something better waited for her in California. These fears and uncertainties, he never spoke of them, never expressed them, and would never tell anyone how he felt. Instead he buried them deep inside him and pretended that they were not there… much like he did in high school when he sought his father's approval. _

_Kyoya made his way through customs, he and his bodyguards emerged through the door that took them towards the airports exit and stopped in their tracks. Standing in front of them (well one individual was bouncing like he had springs on his feet and another was smiling wide as he munched on a candy bar while waving wildly), were the five remaining members of the Host Club. The blond individual that was jumping up and down, was holding a sign with Kyoya's name and kept yelling (read screaming), "Kyoya! Mommy! Over here!" Shaking his head, Kyoya pretended to be irritated and marched up to his friends, grabbed the sign out of Tamaki's hands, and promptly hit the half-Frenchman with it, "What the hell are you five doing here?"_

_"__Daddy here decided that we needed to come to your aid," Hikaru snickered. _

_"__Because apparently the Shadow King can't win the girl by himself," Kaoru teased. _

_Sputtering, Tamaki finally whined, "I only said we needed to come and support him!"_

_"__No, you said daughter was mad at mommy, so we needed to help him," the twins argued. _

_"__I… I…" Tamaki stammered and then looked at his best friend, "Mommy, the doppelgangers are being mean to me!"_

_The Shadow King felt like shaking his head, face palming, sweat dropping, and numerous other things, but outwardly he remained calm. Adjusting his glasses, he glanced over his shoulder at his security team and then turned back to his friends, "Let's just get in the car and go to the hotel. From there _**I **_will go to her dorm and talk to her." That isn't exactly what happened since his friends were waiting for him in the lobby when he got off the elevator at the hotel. He knew in that moment, he would not be able to shake his entourage and sighed as he led the way back to the car. They arrived at Stanford only to find that Haruhi wasn't in and they waited… and waited… and waited until she had arrived._

**_End flashback…_**

Looking at the huddled form of Haruhi in the bed, Kyoya rubbed his hand over his face. She was hurting and he could do nothing by sit by her bedside and try to comfort her… at least until she was fully cognizant of what he was doing. When that happened, he was sure she would try to push him away… and this time he was not going to let her go. Granted he was the one that did the pushing last time, but no more.

Haruhi heard her friends return to the room and had her eyes opened into slits, so she was fully aware that Kyoya was sitting next to her and stroking her hair. She wanted to put a stop to the torture and pull away, but she allowed herself to bask in his presence just a little longer. She had missed him so and had dreamt of this time and time again. Now he was here, no longer a dream or memory, and she wanted to relish in it. Pretending for just a little longer might make it more torturous later, but she could not find the strength to do otherwise. Tomorrow would come soon enough and reality would find her again, but for now, she would allow herself to give into her selfish side, her selfish wants and desires, and allow him to be there; and when the sun rose on a new day, she would say goodbye to him yet again.

As she lay there feeling his hand run through her hair, Haruhi wondered why the six of them were in town. Was there some sort of family business? Did something happen back in Japan? Was it bad news? Was her father alright? No, if it had been her father, they would have told her already. Hearing the heart monitor increase in tempo, she forced herself to calm down.

"Are you alright Haruhi? Do you need something?" Kyoya asked gently.

The clouds and fog were moving quickly into her consciousness and she groggily demanded, "What are you doing here Kyoya… -senpai?" She added the honorific after a brief pause.

The honorific was a knife to the heart. Kyoya caught a glimpse of the shocked expression on his friend's faces out of his peripheral vision and he shook his head. Adjusting his glasses yet again, as he typically did as a nervous habit, he gazed down at her to answer with his trademark smirk upon his face and found her sleeping. Her breathing was even, her eyes were closed, and she was asleep. Leaning closely to her ear, he whispered, "I'm here to win you back because I got this intriguing notion that a life without you wasn't as good as having you by my side. There seems to be more merit in being with you than being apart."

Observing their friend speaking in hushed tones to Haruhi, the five other men in the room wondered what it would take to rebuild the bridge that at one point in time connected Haruhi and Kyoya together. Now it lay in ashes at the bottom of a gigantic ravine. Could it be rebuilt? They weren't sure, but they believed it could be. The fact that she wasn't pushing Kyoya away right now was proof that she didn't completely hate him. Wasn't it? They only knew that no matter what the cost, they had to bring their friends back together.


	5. Gone

**A/N: I should be back on a regular writing schedule now (however I will be going to Texas for a week later this month for a couple weddings. Computer going with me and I will still be writing so there shouldn't be big gaps like this time). I hope everyone is having a good summer and staying cool if it is hot where you are. Well, Haruhi knows that the hosts are there, but will she listen to Kyoya? Will she accept his apology and move forward with him? Probably not because that would make the story end here. Some of you asked for more of how Kyoya and Haruhi got together, and I added a little more of it from Kyoya's point of view. I hope you like it! Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 5 – Gone

Even in an unconscious state, Haruhi was very aware that Kyoya was with her in her hospital room and stayed with her throughout the night. It was like electricity running through her veins, but instead of setting her on edge, it relaxed her, calmed her, and gave her a small amount of comfort in the darkness of night. For the first time since Kyoya had broken up with her, she had a dreamless sleep, and she was fully aware that the bubble would burst the moment she woke up. Once she opened her eyes, the fairytale would be over and it would be time to return to reality; and as much as she despised life without him, there was no going back. Now it was time to buck up and be a big girl. She had a life to live, a job to do, and studies to complete. One day she would find her Prince Charming, however, Kyoya Ootori was not that man and she had to accept that… she did accept it, but when the Shadow King seemingly appeared out of nowhere… well it makes it that much harder to fully embrace that personal declaration.

For one of the first times in his life, Kyoya brushed off sleep and stayed awake staring at the brunette who had captured his heart, lying in the bed. Watching and studying her as she breathed in and out in a steady rhythm. How had he let this girl go? How had he brushed her away? He had no answers because as he sat there and ran his fingers through her silky chocolate locks, he could not find it is in power to walk away from her, to let her go, or to push her away from him. Even if they are separated by an ocean, he still needed her, needed that connection that would bind her to him. There was no one in his life that he had ever felt as strongly about as he did her, and he refused to lose her again. If it took a lifetime of apologies or convincing, he would do it. Haruhi was all that mattered to him right now and he had to prove to her that they belonged together… and that he had been a complete ass when he let her go, but that would have to be a private conversation. If he said that in front of certain other members of the Host Club, he would never hear the end of it.

As Kyoya sat there staring at her, his mind kept pointing out the little changes since he had last seen her. Haruhi was a little thinner, there were dark circles under her eyes, her hair had grown and was probably a half an inch longer, and her stylist didn't do as well a job as the one in Japan; however, her cheeks still held a small tinge of pink, her lashes were still long and full, and her lips were still a couple shades away from being truly red. Unable to stop the question from leaving his lips in a hushed whisper as his fingers brushed against the circles under her eyes, he queried, "Is this because of me?" The answer was, it could very well have been caused by him, but he also knew it could be from studying hard and staying up late to hit the books. Haruhi had always been a very studious person, and it was one of the many things that had attracted him to her.

Glancing around the room, each of their friends were fast asleep. Some were snoring and some were silent, and then there was Tamaki. Kyoya shook his head at his best friend as the blond laughed and called out for his faithful and overly affectionate dog. "He and that dog are exactly the same," the Shadow King muttered to himself, a hint of a smile appearing on his lips. Returning his gaze to Haruhi, the smile grew as he remembered the moment he realized she was really his, that she returned his feelings and wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

**_Flashback…_**

_Returning home from school on a dreary, rainy Wednesday afternoon, all Kyoya could think about was how much work he had to finish. Not only did he have school work to complete, but his father had asked him to look at a couple of things for the family business. Sometimes it felt like his life was running him instead of him living life. _

_He trudged up to his room and thankfully did not run into anyone because the last thing he wanted to deal with were his siblings or father. Dropping his bag by his desk, he was about to go to the bathroom to clean up a little when a package caught his eye. Kyoya ignored the other pieces of mail that were left for him, knowing one of them was a card from Tamaki (the blond sent him one a week to celebrate their friendship) and the other was probably a party invite, however, the package was addressed to him and did not have a forwarding address. It also didn't have a stamp, which meant that it had been hand delivered, and it had to be from a trusted source otherwise the staff would never have left it for him, but who sent it? There were no distinguishing marks, no name or address, nothing that would give him a clue as to the sender. The first person that he suspected was Tamaki, but Kyoya quickly dashed that thought because if it had been the blond, he would have decorated the package to ensure Kyoya knew who sent it. The twins could have done it, and if it was them then Kyoya may need a biohazard suit to open it. Mori and Hunny were not the type to send anything to him without notifying him or without addressing it. Haruhi? The thought sent his heart aflutter, but he nixed that idea because that wasn't her style and there was no way… well he loved her and he was sure she did not reciprocate his emotional ties. _

_In the beginning he told himself that it was a simple crush and he would get over it. There was no merit to having feelings for a commoner, and besides his best friend loved her; and yet, as time marched on and time started to pass changing days into years, Kyoya realized his simple crush had far exceeded his initial expectations and he had fallen in love with the Host Club princess. It was something he never planned to do, didn't want to do, and did everything in his power to get over the strange emotion and to fight his feelings; however, the more he fought, the more he fell. When she rejected Tamaki time and time again, in his heart he was celebrating, and outwardly he consoled his friend. No, the package couldn't be from her because based on his research, she was in love with someone, but he couldn't be sure who. He just knew it couldn't be him. He did nothing but add to her debt and chastise her in high school, and after he graduated he remained close but aloof in order to avoid the discovery of his hidden emotions. _

_Kyoya sat there and studied the package for at least fifteen minutes before he finally snapped out of his reverie and decided to open the package, albeit carefully… very carefully… with gloves on (and if he had a biohazard suit, he would have probably put that on as well). Cutting the tape and peeling back the lid of the box, he jumped back just in case it was from the twins and something exploded. When nothing happened, he approached cautiously and peeled back the flaps on the lid once again. Inside was a leather bound book. One he recognized well since he was the one that gave it to Haruhi when she graduated from Ouran. What was this doing in the box and on his desk? Pulling the book out of the box, he flipped through it and stopped on no particular page and read, "April 20__th__: We had another event today at Tamaki-senpai's bidding: another commoner festival. Sometimes it feels like we are still back in high school even though all of us have graduated, but I will always go along with their schemes and ideas if it will allow me to spend a little more time with him. Why did I have to fall for the Shadow King of all people?" Kyoya started. She had fallen for him? Flipping to a few more entries, some would talk about him and some wouldn't, but when they did, they all mimicked the first. He was hooked and instead of thinking about work or school, he read the journal from the beginning until the last entry. Once he was finished, he knew what he had to do. _

_It took him a couple of days before he was able to confront Haruhi, but eventually Kyoya was able to corner her. Pulling out her journal from his bag, he told her, "I need to talk to you about something."_

_With her eyes widening, Haruhi felt fear and tried to grab the journal as she snapped, "That's mine! Give it back!" She could already picture exactly what happened. The twins probably told her father about what they had discovered and Ranka had allowed them to invade her private space._

_Holding the book just out of reach, which wasn't hard given the fact she was on the short side, he shook his head, "Not until we talk."_

_"__I have nothing to say!" She fumed and scanned the area for two identical redheads and almost immediately found them attempting to hide behind a bush._

_Kyoya grabbed her hand before she could evade him and continued full steam ahead, "I know this is your handwriting, so I'm asking you, are these your real feelings?"_

_Unable to look him in the eye, she decided not to answer, "I don't know what you're talking about senpai."_

_He would not let her run from him, it was too important. Opening the book, the Shadow King pointed to the words, "Are these your feelings? Your words?"_

_"__Look Kyoya-senpai…"_

_"__Yes or no Haruhi?"_

_She tried to free herself from his grasp, "What does it matter? Now let me go."_

_Pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her, he spoke softly, "I'm asking if this is how you feel about me because if it is… then I could possibly feel the same."_

_Shock forced her eyes to lock with his, and she only read truth, affection, and vulnerability there; and she whispered, "That is my journal and it is real."_

_"__My journal says the same about you," Kyoya gently brushed his lips against hers, and when she did not pull back, he pressed his lips harder against hers in a real kiss. Their moment of bliss was momentarily interrupted by their friends, and although Haruhi wanted to punch the twins for stealing her journal, neither she nor Kyoya could argue with the results. However, if it had been the Shadow Kings journal, the redheads would have died a slow and agonizing death. _

**_End flashback…_**

That day had been the first of many happy days for the couple. Yes, they fought and Haruhi chastised him a lot, but there was no one else Kyoya wanted to argue with, past or present. He loved her then and he loved her now; he just had to convince her of that.

The next morning, Haruhi was discharged and felt a little awkward sitting in the limo with her friends. It wasn't the others that unnerved her, it was Kyoya. He had broken up with her and yet he was there, had sat at her bedside all night, and had stroked her hair lovingly the whole time. Why? Didn't he realize how hard it was to be around him? She still had yet to get over him, still pined for him, and still dreamed of happier times, but those times were over now. Now it was time to move forward, and the fact he decided to suddenly show up at her college and in her life again is setting her plans back. Clearing her throat, she addressed the group, "What are all of you doing here?"

"We came to see you! Aren't you happy to see daddy?" Tamaki gushed and hugged her to him in a bone crushing embrace.

Mori separated her from Tamaki and set her between him and Hunny, "She just got out of the hospital Tamaki."

He wanted to argue, but seeing the dark glint and aura from his best friend, Tamaki swallowed his protest, "Of course. You're right Mori-senpai."

Regaining her ability to breathe, Haruhi tried again, "Why are you guys here?"

With his arms folded over his chest, Kyoya lifted one hand and pushed up his glasses, "We came to see you."

"Well now you see me, you can drop me off at the dorm and go home," Haruhi snapped. She couldn't do this. It was too hard.

Kyoya wasn't ready to give up yet and asked, "Will you meet us for dinner at least?"

The limo stopped in front of her dorm. Staring out the window, Haruhi sighed, "Fine. Dinner. You can pick me up at 6:00 tonight." She refused to look at any of them in the eye when she stepped out and muttered, "See you then." Running into her building, she left her friends and her past behind.

At precisely 6:00 that night, Kyoya approached Haruhi dorm room door and knocked. He had managed to convince the others to stay behind and allow him some time alone to talk to Haruhi… well he was able to convince them with the help of Hunny and Mori. After a moment, the door swung open and a stranger appeared, "I'm here to pick up Haruhi Fujioka."

Scowling in confusion, Ruth shook her head, "I'm sorry, but she's already left." It was then she recognized the person standing in front of her, "Oh your one of her friends from Japan! Sorry, but you came a day too late to surprise her. She's left town for a couple weeks." Glancing at her watch, she stated, "In fact, her plane should have taken off about 5 minutes ago."

"Left? Where did she go?" Kyoya questioned. His heart was pounding and he felt like he was having an anxiety attack. Gone? Why did she ask him to meet her if she was going to leave? That answer was simple enough, to get them off of her back while she disappeared. He had to see her, to talk to her, to explain that he wanted… no, needed her back.

"I'm not 100% sure actually. She was offered an internship with a law firm and they asked her to help with one of their cases. The firm is based in Los Angeles, but I think the trial was in Sacramento or San Francisco. So, I'm not actually sure where she is. She probably told me and I forgot," Ruth snickered having no idea the torment she was causing the bespectacled man in front of her.

Forcing a smile, Kyoya portrayed the cool host once again and said, "Thank you for your time. I will just have to call her later." He walked away tortured, uncertain about the future, but determined to do what he could to win Haruhi back, and he would go to the ends of the earth to do so if he needed to; however, right now he would start with the entire state of California.


	6. Dogged Determination

**A/N: Destinies Entwined pointed out that the diary situation seemed similar to another story she read and I really appreciate the heads up. I would just like to say that I did not realize that another story had the same concept in regards to the diary in it and this was completely unintentional. I actually have not read the story myself (or at least don't remember reading a story with a diary involved) and all of my work is original (except for the characters and school), however, if anyone knows of the story, can you please let me know what it is. I would like to read it myself and if I need to, I can always change that aspect of my story. Thank you. Haruhi has disappeared and left Kyoya behind. Is he going to be able to find her? Or I guess the better question is, when he finds her will she listen to what he has to say without ditching him again? Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 6 – Dogged Determination

Kyoya stalked through the doors of the hotel and marched to the elevator with purpose. He had to get to his computer, he had someone to track, and he had to find her no matter where she tried to hide from him. No longer seeing his surroundings, his mind had turned one track and he had a mission to fulfill, which is why he passed by his friends without even acknowledging them or realizing they were sitting downstairs.

Hunny noticed Kyoya first as the Shadow King strode through the lobby of the hotel. The group of five had been waiting for him to return, but they had not expected him to return so soon. What had happened?

One by one the others began to notice their friend stomping through the lobby and passing them. They watched as he slammed his finger against the button, calling for the elevator, and then they observed as he got on the elevator when the doors opened up. The moment he spun around, they shrank back in fear from the dark and wild expression they could see in his eyes. Something had gone terribly wrong with Haruhi.

All eyes turned to land on the blond in the small group. Feeling the stares of his friends, Tamaki slowly spun around and looked at his friends and squeaked, "EEK! Why are all of you looking at me?"

"Well boss, something obviously went wrong with Haruhi," Hikaru stated plainly.

"And that must have been a blow to Kyoya," Kaoru explained.

Together they proclaimed, "And as his best friend, it's up to you to find out what happened tonight!"

"Why me?" Tamaki gasped. He knew, probably better than the others, what Kyoya was like when he was in a foul mood, and the last thing Tamaki wanted at the moment was a lamp thrown to the head. Yes, he wanted to help his best friend, and yet, he also had an overwhelming urge to prolong his life for as long as possible.

Tears building in Hunny's eyes, the loli shota sniffled, "Tama-Chan, are you not going to help Kyo-Chan? What happened with Haru-Chan? We need to get them back together or they will both be sad the rest of their lives. I don't want them to be sad. Takashi, I thought Haru-Chan and Kyo-Chan loved each other. I thought Tama-Chan was Kyo-Chan's best friend!" He still knew how to use the waterworks when he needed to.

Mori patted his best friend's head and then glared at the former president, "Tamaki…"

Sweat dropping, Tamaki straightened up and dusted off his clothes before clearing his throat and announcing, "You're right as always Mori. We have to help our friend. Men, it's time to act. We will go up to Kyoya's room and find out what happened and then we will do everything in our power to reunite him with his one and only love… and before you two doppelgangers say anything, it is not money!"

"We didn't say anything," Hikaru and Kaoru defended themselves simultaneously. Granted they had not said it aloud, but that did not mean they weren't thinking it. Glancing at each other, they shrugged and then followed their fearless leader into what could be a deadly battle… this was Kyoya they were about to square off with and he didn't appear to be in the best of moods when he had returned to the hotel. There was no guarantee they would make it through unscathed.

Tamaki led the charge to the elevator and then to Kyoya's door, however, when they finally reached the door, he turned around to look at his compatriots and found them peeking around the corner on the opposite end of the hall. Shaking, he was suddenly very unsure and terrified and was about to join the other hosts when the door he was standing in front of flashed open and he screamed, jumping into the air and grabbing the light fixture.

"What are you doing Tamaki?" Kyoya growled.

"Mommy!" The word escaped from the blonde's mouth and rang of a higher pitch than a four year old little girl.

Adjusting his glasses so that they glinted dangerously in the light, the Shadow King ordered his friend, "Get down from there… daddy."

Another squeak and the floating host let go of his grip and fell to the ground landing on his posterior instead of his feet. Of course he might have landed properly if he had jumped down instead of just letting go and allowing nature to do the rest. Rubbing his backside, Tamaki slowly got to his feet and asked, "How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't. The voices told me."

"Voices?" Tamaki tilted his head to the side and gave his best friend a befuddled look. Just as he was about to accuse the bespectacled man of losing his mind, Kyoya cut off his thoughts.

Rolling his eyes behind the glare the light cast on his lenses, Kyoya explained, "Yes, you and the others, who are undoubtedly hiding down the hall, are not the quietest of people when you are trying to be sneaky. Stealth is not your forte." Seeing the wheels beginning to turn in his best friend's head, the former vice president was afraid that if he hadn't explained himself, Tamaki would check him into the closest mental hospital. "Now what are you doing here? I have work to do."

With each sentence the raven haired male spoke, another arrow shot into Tamaki and sent him flying backwards, eventually pinning him to the wall across from Kyoya's door. Tears started to fill his eyes as he stared at his best friend. Shaking off the arrows, he ran up to Kyoya and grabbed his shirt, "What about Haruhi? What about apologizing to her? You can't give up on her so quickly! I won't let you!"

Pulling the blonde's hands off of him, Kyoya noticed the others had come out of hiding as well and lined up behind Tamaki. "Give up? Who says I've given up? I'm just getting started," he smirked. No, he was not giving up and he would do anything and everything he had to in order to win Haruhi back. His father, his family, and anyone else who wanted to get in his way be damned. Haruhi was the only person he loved, and Kyoya swore that he would not marry anyone else, would not have anyone else. He couldn't. Life without her was mundane and hollow. She had opened his eyes to so many things in the world, and he had realized that he couldn't go back to the empty existence he had previously been living. Was it his fault? Yes, absolutely. He had brought this all upon his own head, and now she was running from him and everything he had to offer. Granted the brunette had no inkling of what he was doing there and their parting had not ended on good terms, but he was determined, and when he was determined there was nothing that could stop him… nothing and no one.

"So you're not giving up?" Tamaki questioned.

"No, of course not. Why would I do such a thing after flying all this way from Japan?" the Shadow King answered.

Hunny studied the bespectacled man for a moment before asking, "Kyo-Chan, if you're not giving up, then where's Haru-Chan? I thought you were having dinner together."

"Yah," that one word from the twins sounded more like an accusation than an agreement.

Sighing, Kyoya took a step back away from the door and told them, "Come in. We don't want to cause a scene or make a spectacle for other guests to witness. In addition, this is not something I would like to broadcast to the general population." He waited until they had all entered and sat down before addressing them again, "When I arrived to escort Haruhi to dinner, she had already left campus."

"Left?" Everyone queried, confusion evident on their faces. Hikaru and Kaoru were itching to say something in jest, but managed to swallow their words before they could escape, and thus rescued their existence for a little longer.

The Shadow King pinched the bridge of his nose and stared over his friends' heads to a spot on the wall before softly answering, "Yes, she's gone. Apparently she never intended to meet any of us for dinner tonight. It turns out Haruhi hasn't changed and is flourishing in her studies. As such, she was offered an internship with a law firm and they asked her to help with a case. She left to pursue her dream."

"What does that mean Kyo-Chan? Where did Haru-Chan go?" Hunny asked, looking as if he was on the verge of releasing a flood of tears upon the Host Club.

"He said he wasn't giving up, so let him explain Mitsukuni," Mori placed a hand upon his charge's shoulder to calm the shorter man down.

All eyes turned to Kyoya as they anxiously waited for an explanation or a plan. Something better be happening because if Kyoya was going to just wait for her to return, then he didn't deserve her.

Clearing his throat, the Shadow King continued, "Her roommate is actually not sure of her whereabouts."

"SHE'S MISSING?!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny shouted, while Tamaki screamed, "MY DAUGHTER'S MISSING! WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL?" A pillow sailing through the air landed against his face and shut him up.

"Now as I was saying, her roommate was not sure as to her whereabouts. The law firm is based out of Los Angeles, but she believed the trial was going to be in either Sacramento or San Francisco. I have the name of the law firm and am in the process of trying to find out where she will be," Kyoya informed his friends.

"And if they won't tell you?" Hikaru pressed.

Kaoru nodded, "Yah. I don't imagine they will give you any information."

Smirking again, Kyoya replied, "I have left a message for Ranka to call me with any information he may have and have been checking flight times out of the city on the different airlines. Since I know approximately what time her flight was scheduled to leave, I'm hoping to narrow down my search area. In addition, if I am unable to get the required data that way, I have other means with which to find her… and if I have to go to each city and search for her by foot, I will do so. I'm not going to give her up this time. I did that once, and I refuse to go through life with someone that is not Haruhi, and I certainly can't sit through another omiai listening to an idiotic naïve girl spouting things she thinks I want to hear. I would rather have Haruhi tell me what I'm doing wrong all the time or arguing with me about something I said."

The others could see how serious and resolute Kyoya appeared to be. This was their Shadow King, and behind the scenes leader (although they would never admit that to Tamaki). He was back and they knew with his dogged determination, he would get her back… and they would be there to help him succeed.

"Don't worry Mon Ami, we are going to make sure you get her back!" Tamaki cried out his proclamation, rising to his feet and holding his fist in the air.

"That's right!" The others agreed getting to their feet to stand firm with their leader.

Kyoya stood up and crossed his arms over his chest in seemingly annoyance, but the smile on his face told them a different story, "Thank you. Your assistance would be much appreciated." He knew with his friends supporting him and helping (hopefully not hindering) his quest, he would find Haruhi faster and then he could convince her of his feelings, and then… well, he wasn't sure, but he prayed she would accept what he had to say and take him back. There was no other option.

**_Sitting on a plane…_**

Haruhi's flight had been delayed over an hour, and for that reason she was just now taking off. Staring out the window, she touched the cool window pane and could no longer hold back the tears. Wiping her eyes, she whispered, "Why did the others bring him here when they know how much it hurts? Sorry guys, but I just couldn't face him. I guess I'm a coward when it comes to him right now. I just need a little more time, and this time in Seattle will do me good. By the time I get back, they will be gone and we can go back to the way it was before."


End file.
